Precure! Jewel start!
by Mirakuru-Miki
Summary: New student, Tokano Ayu, meets a new friend, Yukami. They soon find out they're legendary warriors precure! Will they be able to find the rest of the precure team?


Ayu lazed around in her bed one early morning. She was already late for school. Her mom came up to her room in annoyance. "Ayu! Get up! You can't be late for your fist day of school!" She tapped her foot on the ground Ayu's family just moved from Tokyo to Osaka,so Ayu had to transfer schools.

Ayu opened her eyes lazily half way "school?Isn't today saturday?" She asked,still half asleep. She sat up slowly as her mom yanked the blanket off of her. "Come on Ayu. Get up before you're late" Her mom begged

Ayu sighed lazily "okaaay" She got out of bed and lazily did her morning routine. Shower, get dressed, eat breakfast, and scurry out of the house.  
She was not ready for the day. Ayu was a shy, timid 14 year old, who just transferred to Sakuko high school.

She slowly walked into the school,taking in all it's features. She could hear the students around her whispering about her being the "new kid".

She walked into class and took the desk farthest to the back.

Ayu wanted anything but to be noticed. She wanted to make friends, but she was not sure how to approach anyone. As the teacher walked in all the students took their seat.  
The teacher smiled at all the students. She had such gentle features,Ayu couldn't stop staring at her.  
"I hope you all enjoyed your break" The teacher said "I would like to introduce a new student. Tokano Ayu, please stand up and tell us a bit about yourself" Her smile softened

Ayu jolted up "Y-yes! Um..my name is Tokano Ayu. I'm 14 years old and I like to family just moved here from favorite season is..spring?" As she sat she looked down,not wanting to meet anyones eyes.  
She could tell everyone was staring at her.

The teacher bought all the attention back to her as she said "Please make Ayu feel welcomed everyone"

Ayu was doodling in a notebook while the teacher was giving a lecture. She was worried about what else she would have to face today. She gazed out the window. It was a clear, blue sky day.

Soon came lunch. Ayu slowly took out her lunch, when a short, crimson red haired girl ran up to her desk. The girl observed Ayu,taking in all her features. Ayu blinked as she watched the girl.

The girl finally locked eyes with Ayu. "Hi there new girl! My names Yukami. Have you been enjoying your day so far?" She asked a bit loudly,which made a bunch of other students run over to her desk aswell.

"Where did you move here from?" One student asked "Do you have any friends here yet?" Another asked

Ayu looked around timidly but then all of a sudden Yukami grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the room.  
She dragged her to the courtyard area, where there was a bunch of beautiful cherry blossom tree's, and a few students, who usually ate lunch there.

Ayu looked at Yukami,not being sure what to say next. Ayu had to look down at Yukami. She was shorter than a usual person. Yukami smiled at her "Sorry about that. I guess I got a bit loud."

Ayu smiled back and shook her head slightly "N-no it's okay!" She said. She was looking around at all the beautiful scenery.  
Yukami blinked,and then flooded her with questions "Where did you go before you came to this school? What do you like to draw? Do you like sports?" she asked,seemlingly without taking a breath.

Ayu told her a bit about herself. Soon, the two had a new friendship.

The rest of the day went by slowly. Even though Ayu was happy to make atleast one new friend, she was still aware of the few students eyeing her.

Finally it was the end of the day. Ayu jolted out of class, but Yukami was following close behind her.

"Do you live closeby?" Yukami asked Ayu

"Yes..It's close enough that I can walk to school each morning" She smiled down at her new friend,still a bit timid

"Oh yay! Maybe we can walk to school together!" Yukami beamed

Ayu nodded and giggled

As the two were walking home, a little stuffed hamster looking thing fell on the side of the walkway

Ayu slowly bent down and picked it up. She observed it closely and showed it to Yukami "a toy?" she asked curiously The stuffed hamster pinched her cheek "I am not a toy!"

Ayu yelled in shock,stumbled back and fell. She threw the toy away from her "I-it talked!" She said,obviously frightened

Yukami looked shocked aswell, but she went over to the hamster thing and picked it up "What..are you?"

Ayu eyed him "Y-Yukami be careful! That thing could be dangerous!"

"I am not dangerous. I came to tell you that soon your peace and happiness will be you can stop it, the world is in great danger!" The hamster toy shouted

The two girls looked at eachother and laughed a bit.

Yukami nudged Ayu "No way right! Theres no way something like that can happen. It's not like monster's will come attacking earth!" She joked

The hamster toy looked at her in annoyance "You think i'm kidding!? The Chaos Astro's are trying to take over the world as we speak!"

Ayu looked at the hamster "The Chaos Astro's? Who are they?"

The hamster nodded "They're the bad guys. They have the power to destroy the world if no one can stop him. You two are the chosen ones. The legendary warriors Precure."

The two blinked as they looked at him, astonished "Precure?"

Ayu gasped "You mean like..superheroes!?"

The hamster toy nodded "You two have great power..You and many others have the power to stop The Chaos Astro's."

Ayu blinked in astonishment "Many others!? You mean..Theres more?"

Yukami sighed "waaaah. Why should we listen to a talking hamster toy anyways?"

"I am not a toy!" The hamster shouted in annoyance "My name is Nyapu,and I was sent here to tell you two about your powers!"

Ayu was a bit interested. As crazy as it sound, She loved the idea of being a superhero. She always drew them,and deep down,always wanted to be one herself She stood up bravely "I'll do it. I'll protect the world as best as I can"

Yukami looked at her and blinked "Ayu..are you sure?"

Ayu nodded "Yes. This sounds very important. I don't want everyones peace to be disturbed!"

Yukami smiled at her friend.,very proud about her stood next to her. "I'll..help too"

All of a sudden the wind started blowing wildly. The girls gasped at this sudden change and a masked man appeared in front of them. Oddly dressed, he was wearing very strange attire. A grey mask, Boots, Shoulder guards covered in spikes, and to top it all off, he had a huge monster with him!

The girls screamed.

Ayu had a frightened look on her face "W-W-W-W-What is that!?"

The monster charged at the girls, and knocked them down,

The mysterious man smirked "I'll take over the world in no time!~ Boss will be very proud of me!"

Yukami looked more serious then afraid "Is that one of the Chaos Astro's..?"

The man chuckled "Why yes..and there's nothing you can do to stop me!"

Ayu and Yukami shouted at the same time "Unforgivable!"  
Suddenly a light exploded between them.

Nyapu smiled big "Could it be!?"

The two girls looked shocked. What was going on!?

"You two! quick! Use these and shout Precure jewel change!" He tossed them necklaces with a star jewel.  
The jewel's began to glow. Pink for Ayu and yellow for Yukami

The two nodded, still confused,but followed his order.  
"Precure! jewel Change!" They said it,full with power

Soon the two were engolfed in Stars and colors, the same color's that their necklaces had shown

Ayu and Yakumi transformed gracefully as their outfit, hair color and eyes started to change.

Ayu had a huge pink bow in her hair. Her hair changed from a light pink,to white, and got longer, and was in two twin tails. She had a poofy, frilly, light pink and white dress,and had knee high heeled boots.  
There were two long ties hanging from the back of her skirt, and her wrists had frilly bracelets on them. Her eyes changed from orange to pink. She then had pink colored star shaped earrings in her ears.  
"Lighting up the world,humble and beautiful!Cure Amethyst!" she yelled

Yakumi's hair changed from her Crimson hair, to a light orange, and was tied up in a ponytail. Her blue eyes changed to a yellow color. Her dress was short in the front, and longer in the back. It was cream colored, and orange, and had the same two tie things hanging down the back.  
Her wrists were covered with the same frilly bracelets as Ayu and she then had Orange star shaped earrings in her ears.  
"Filled with beauty and shining bright! Cure Topaz!"

The girls landed on their feet in astonishment

Ayu looked at her hands, then down at her outfit "Waaaah! What did I just say!? What just happened!? Cure Amethyst?"  
Nyapu smiled brightly "You did it! Now! Defeat the Chaos Astro's!"

The mysterious man looked at them ,full of hate. "Well..You're no match for me! Go! Chaos!"

The two girls jumped at the monster, and started throwing punches,and kicking him Ayu lacked confidence "It's as if my bodies being controlled!"

"Use your powers!" Nyapu shouted at them

"How are we supposed to do that!?" Yukami shouted between punches

Nyapu was getting really fired up now "Just believe in your power! you can do it!"

The two girls exchanged looks quickly and did as they were told

While they stopped attacking the monster, This was it's chance to attack them. But before it could do that the girls exploded in color.

Ayu was filled with confidence. Her necklace was glowing. Suddenly a baton type attack rod appeared in her hand. She held it up "dreaming beam!"  
Yukami did the same. Her necklace was glowing as well,and soon, a beautiful cross bow appeared in her hands. As she pulled the string, an arrow glowed "beautiful gemstone!"

The girl's sent their attack at the same time at the monster, and it exploded, obviously being defeated.

The mysterious man grimaced "Grrr! This isn't the last you'll see of me!" And then dissapeared

The girls fell to their knee's, but very proud of their accomplishment

Ayu sighed "I'm so..tired"

Yakumi "I feel weak.."

Nyapu jumped in Ayu's lap and smiled "You two really are the legendary warriors!"

This is only the start of their adventure


End file.
